Hover Jade
The Hover Jade, also referred to as the stone of Yegelos, is a stone given to Felix and his party when they return the Shaman's Rod to the Shaman Village in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. However, the village leader refused to give it to them, first because they were "clearly not from Contigo" and later because Sheba, who proved she possesed the power of the Anemos, was a girl, which conflicted with their tradition of all heroes being male. After beating Moapa and his warriors in the Trial Road, Felix and his party are given the Hover Jade in return for the Shaman's Rod. When equipped it bestows the power of Hover which is a secret Psynergy that only people of Anemos knew about. History and story The Hover Jade is perhaps the only Utility Psynergy item that is important to the story, and as such an item it is actually very important - as a matter of fact, it is referenced anonymously in cutscenes in the original Golden Sun, and is directly connected to Weyard's ancient past. In the world's ancient past, when Alchemy and civilization were in full effect, there existed two clans or nations: The nation of Shaman to the north and the city of the Jupiter clan, the Anemos, to the south (respective to each other at least). The Anemos Jupiter Adepts possessed the amazing Psynergy-based ability to fly; the essence of this Psynergy technique is laced within the object known as the Hover Jade, and the Hover Jade was apparently equivalent to the Anemos as an artifact named the "Shaman's Rod" was to Shaman Village. When the ancient wars were waged in that era, Shaman attacked Anemos and were led by the powerful mystic Hoabna, and the Anemos responded with its battle-loving warrior hero, Yegelos. The two figureheads waged many personal conflicts, one of which was in the location of modern-day Trial Road (and thus was the inspiration of Trial Road's creation), until something happened to make the fighting cease between the two nations (possibly the sealing of Alchemy and/or the raising of the City of the Anemos to safety in the sky where it would become the Moon). Hoabna and Yegelos eventually forged a great friendship, along with their respective nations, and to signify this Yegelos entrusted the Hover Jade to Shaman while Hoabna entrusted the Shaman's Rod to Contigo. They made a vow to each other: In the future, should a descendant of Yegelos return the rod to Shaman, the bearer will gain the Hover Jade. In the modern age, the powers granted by the Hover Jade are required to properly explore and climb Jupiter Lighthouse, and to get the stone you would essentially have to trade the Shaman's Rod for it with the people of modern-day Shaman Village and then take a test named Trial Road. A prophecy has existed amongst the Contigans and the Shaman that there will be a Jupiter Adept from Contigo who will light Jupiter Lighthouse, and that that Adept will have traded the Shaman's Rod for the Hover Jade in order to do so. It was believed by the Contigans that the Jupiter Adept Ivan, at the time a baby, would be this one. By the modern age the Contigans apparently lost the knowledge that the Hover Jade was in Shaman Village in the island continent up north, for they made the merchant Hammet swear an oath to Ivan's mother to raise and take care of Ivan on the mainland continent of Angara for well over the next decade, all the while searching for the Hover Jade and using the Shaman's Rod to try to find it. It is by now somewhat known that possession of the Shaman's Rod essentially equates to possessing the ability to climb and light Jupiter Lighthouse, which is why when Saturos and Menardi and their party set out on their journey to activate the four Elemental Lighthouses, one of their objectives is to acquire the Shaman's Rod (and of course capture a Jupiter Adept that they would also need to even enter the lighthouse; this is why they capture Sheba in Golden Sun), and along the way they are opposed and pursued by a party of warriors that include Ivan. When Saturos and Menardi are slain, Felix, who had just beforehand "acquired" the Shaman's Rod from Ivan by command of Saturos, leads the remnants of Saturos' party to activate Jupiter and then eventually Mars Lighthouse. They eventually arrive in Shaman Village, present the Shaman's Rod to the town's current figurehead Moapa, and take the Trial Road test to earn the Hover Jade. This they use to explore and activate Jupiter Lighthouse. The prophecy is considered fulfilled because Ivan had returned to Contigo by this time, and he and the rest of his group soon join Felix's group in assisting the rest of their quest. Category:Psynergy equipment